


P.P.P

by LuckythePizzaDog



Series: The Adventures of Two Old Men [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Bucky, Starbucks, bucky also likes Disney movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckythePizzaDog/pseuds/LuckythePizzaDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two old men cuddling on a couch and watching Grease, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.P.P

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short, but enjoy! - lux

Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's hair, chuckling softly as the other snuggled closer to his chest and made a content half-sigh, half-purr sound.  


"Are you even paying attention to the movie?" Steve asked, poking Bucky's cheek lightly.  


"Mhmm... 'M watchin' it.." Bucky mumbled, swatting sleepily at the hand that has poked at his cheek.  


"Sure you are, because having your eyes closed and being cuddled up against my chest totally shows me you're watching. What's happening right now?" Steve said, an amused tone of voice being used. As the minutes passed, he continued to pet Bucky's hair, grinning at the fact that the smaller man had been silent for a bit now, so he was either thinking of something to make up about what was going on in the movie at the moment, or was asleep. The latter was more likely.  


"Buck...?" Steve quietly said after a few more minutes of silence, then nudged Bucky's cheek again.  


"Stop pokin' me.."  


"Tell me what's going on in the movie right now and I will."  


"Uhh... A princess is bein' kidnapped an' needs to be protected? Some shit like that.. Can I sleep now?"  


"Buck."  


"I'm tryin' to sleep. What do us want?"  


"We are watching Grease, Buck. That isn't anything close to what's happening. What movie do you think we are watching?"  


"Oh. I thought we were watchin' P.P.P."  


_"What?" _  
__

"Princess Protection Program."  


"Oh my god, you big dork." Steve laughed and kissed Bucky's head. "Go ahead and sleep, but you can take my word for it, I'm going to make you watch Grease again."  


"I believe you will.." Bucky responded, then almost immediately fell back asleep, all the while snuggling closer to Steve.


End file.
